Boys Night Out
by Lila Priceless
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is over. The Konoha nin enjoy the tentative inter-village peace partaking in a time honored male tradition - boys night out. One shot series. Naruto & co are in their early 20s. Testosterone, alcohol & possible OOCness ahead.


_Disclaimer - I own nothing. Beta'ed by Gaymuraki on LJ._

* * *

><p>"Wash that you arrogant bastard!" Tenten's yell was accompanied by the splash of a<p>

To-Do list speared by a kunai in the beer he was drinking.

"Uppity chuunin. Who the Hell does she think she is?" Neji grumbled to his laughing table companions. "Doesn't she realize I'm her superior? I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship."

"That, my friend is the problem," Genma laughed slapping the younger jounin on the back.

"What do you mean 'that's the problem'?" Neji groused. "It's true. She's a chuunin and I'm a jounin therefore I am her superior. She should do as I say. Kakashi-senpai, you're dating a chuunin. I'm sure your lover recognizes the importance of hierarchy and behaves accordingly. I know you wear the pants in your relationship. "

"Absolutely not" the older jounin chirped happily.

"But how? Why?" Neji stuttered his pale eyes widening. "You have chuunin problems?"

Izumo snorted, "Before you ask that question you should remember who he's dating."

"That's right," Iruka answered cuffing Neji on the head after finally making his way to the bar now that the mission room was closed. "Kakashi doesn't have what you call 'chuunin problems'. You wouldn't have either if you thought before speaking."

"Iruka-sensei! I …" Neji stammered rubbing his head. He looked at Naruto and mouthed "Did he always hit this hard?"

"I guess the rank has gone to your head," Iruka replied sliding into the lap of the man who was kissing the hand he'd used to hit Neji and rolled his eyes at Naruto's vehement nodding. "When you were in the Academy you were a different kind of stupid. Don't worry; Kakashi also needed relationship training."

"So Iruka-sensei, you wear the pants?" Neji asked completely confused.

"Nope" the chuunin smiled turning to kiss his lover.

"I don't get it," the Hyuuga uttered.

"Apparently" Kiba snorted as he, Genma, Kotetsu, and Naruto burst into new peals of laughter.

"So what am I missing?" Neji questioned exasperatedly.

"Pus-OWWW- Iruka-sensei. Why'd you hit me? I was only trying to be helpful" Naruto whined.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, coming out of his feigned drunken oblivion. "Iruka-sensei and Kakashi don't have those types of problems and before you ask; No, Temari and I don't either. It's not a matter of rank; it's a matter of respect and communication."

"So none of you wear pants?" Neji inquired.

"Exactly!" Shikamaru, Kakashi and Iruka all answered excitedly.

"None of you wear pants? Oh. Ooohhh" Neji exclaimed realizing exactly why none of them wore pants and what Naruto said he was missing.

"Tenten! Baby I'm sorry!" Neji yelled jumping up and spilling beer on himself as he rushed out the door after his girlfriend.

I went ahead and fixed the small errors I found instead of marking them like I did in the other fic since this one was so short. If you preferred the other method then tell me and I will use that instead if you want me to beta your fics in the future.

I liked this idea for a fic. Although I would say that Neji becomes a little OOC in the end. I don't really see him running after some girl like that even if this is more comedy/crack. He strikes me more like the awkward type that doesn't really get love relationships and handles most things very According To The Rule Books, that's why I believe that he would have a Pants problem XD That might have been what Tenten fell for, his awkward yet honest ways and so he should deal with his problem in a similar way; Like making an almost speech to her about What He Has Learned or write a letter like that. Because he is too arrogant to run after Pus-….

It would be interesting to deal with each relationship and the issues that occur and to hear the others advice about the problems. You should definitely continue this


End file.
